Mechanical pumps move chemicals through liquid processing path. These pumps can be adversely affected by clogging if the media(s) harden when the pump is off for too long a period or if particulates fall out of suspension due to various factors (such as pressure and temperature changes). Additionally, the pump can be damaged by media blends separating while in the feed system, causing failure of the engineered chemical effects (such as in water or waste purification, oil/gas drilling, drug dispensing and food additives).